


just another ordinary week

by titaniaeli



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Will Gorski, Bisexuality is a thing, Cluster As Family, Gen, Minor Violence, Multi, Protective Cluster, Will is bi before he is pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: Even before he was a sensate, he knew he was bi. Now if only his new douchebag colleague would understand that. Of course, it's not like he's not used to dealing with the same old shit when it came to validating his sexuality, but it's a pain in the ass when one’s nearing thirty. What he did not realise was that while he might be content to stay silent, his cluster has a lot of words to say about the harassment.





	just another ordinary week

**Author's Note:**

> It has already been a week since season 2 was out and I was massively disappointed to see the lack of Will fics. I really desperately need a bisexual Will, so the birth of this fic.

It wasn’t like he wanted to out himself to the new transfer to the precinct. It’s an unspoken secret to the rest of the force that Will Gorski swung both ways, but no one really cared as long as he does his job well and kept his head down. Some of his colleagues were assholes, but Will was good at dealing with assholes. Once he demonstrated his ability in handling himself, everyone stopped making a fuss on who he preferred to take to bed.

Besides, the precinct might be full of assholes, but at least they were assholes that took care of their own.

It's not like he got his revelation one day out of nowhere. It was a gradual thing where he has been exploring his sexuality since the last year of high school, and it was only in college where he's sure that he's not fully straight, but that's only because his first hook-up with a man was with his very male and very hot RA whose balls deep in his ass on his first week in college dorm and he realised that he liked fucking men as well as he liked fucking women.

His newfound freedom in college, away from his father for the first time in his life, had made for an admittedly wild time in college for him.

He's not a prude, even though Lito insisted on teasing him about their infamous clusterfuck. Wolfgang’s words, not his.

But having sex with strangers was very different from having an orgy with a bunch of people in your head. And that still sounded strange no matter how many times he thought about it.

Nathan Moore has been assigned under Diego, and so the new guy has taken to tagging along with them during patrols. It was during a very random conversation during break where Diego was pointing out a jogger at the park and _maybe it’s time to get laid already Gorski to get that stick out of your ass—_

“Wait, you’re gay?” Moore said in surprise.

The fact that he said it in curiosity instead of disgust was the only reason he bothered to explain himself, although the automatic response to the newbie’s reaction was a flinch. He has his fair share of ridiculous prejudice, okay? And not everyone’s reactions were as kind.

“Nah, I’m bi.” He said.

Moore gave him a weirded-out look.

“That’s actually a thing?” He asked. Great, so the new guy was _one of those types_.

Diego was scowling at him, already rising to his partner’s defence, which was— sweet, actually. Diego has never cared, and he could never understand why people get so touchy about the fact that Will was not straight.

“Yes, Moore,” Diego snapped. “Bisexuality is a thing. Now get back to work.”

And Will thought that was the end of it. He should have known his luck wasn’t _that_ good.

* * *

"I could wreck his entire career,” Nomi said bluntly. “Only on your say so, of course.”

He didn’t even blink at her appearance. It must say something about him that he’s so chill about random people that only he could see appearing in front of him with snarky and unnecessary remarks on his life.

Hey, after scarring both himself and Capheus when he appeared naked in the middle of a busy street in Nairobi, he’s pretty much immune to whatever that could happen now.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” He answered decisively, no matter how much he was tempted. “And I don’t have to tell you how many laws you’re breaking by even suggesting that, right?”

“Eh.” Nomi shrugged, unbothered. It’s not like she’s _not_ already a fugitive.

He blinked and he was staring down at her sprawled on a giant red bean bag, cradling a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands. He felt envy curdled in his stomach before he turned away and returned to staring at the coffee machine in front of him. It has been a long day and what he wouldn’t do for a homemade mug of hot chocolate instead of shitty espresso out of a machine.

“Maybe a little scandal on the internet, nothing serious.” Nomi coaxed, eyes widened innocently behind her spectacles.

He slid an irritated glare at her. He knew she was trying to help, but it was intrusive and embarrassing enough to know that seven other people in his head could just casually pop into his life without his permission.  

“You cannot seriously tell me you’re not angry?” Kala scowled on his other side.

He closed his eyes and prayed for patience.

Of course he’s angry. He’s peeved that Moore had insinuated that Rene, the receptionist, was flirting with him and that he should really hit that so he could solve his _dilemma_ already. Firstly, Rene was a decade older than him and happily married. Secondly, fuck Moore’s heteronormative bullshit, seriously.

He’s not fucking confused and he doesn’t have to _choose_. He has fucked both men and women and he’s firmly secure in his sexuality now.

“It's _fine_.” He let out an exasperated breath. “There's going to be dicks like Nathan Moore who thinks that I can't make up my own damn mind everywhere I go. Working myself into a rage every time someone thinks I'm confused or frivolous is not going to work because bigotry is going to exist no matter what I try to do about it.”

“So, you're just going to keep quiet and not do anything about it?” Kala was outraged, and rightfully so. She wished Will could sound a little less resigned and angrier about this.

“ _Yes_ , Kala.” He said sharply, walking off with his shitty espresso. It was nice to see someone angry on his behalf, but it was really not something to get this pissed off over. It’s not like he wasn’t used to shit like this back in college, but if his cluster wished to feel angry on his behalf, he could not deny it felt a little nice. Maybe he could even pretend not to notice the conspiring looks being exchanged between Nomi and Kala.

* * *

“How do you know that you’re not actually just gay?” Moore asked inquisitively.

It was far too early for this.

“Because I’ve slept with women as well.” He said patiently.

It’s like trying to explain quantum physics instead of bisexuality. And he doesn’t even fucking know how quantum physics worked and he’s not even half as curious as this guy. Why was he even bothering with this?

Because the man was assigned to Diego and he’s stuck with Diego as his partner. Right.

“Wow, that’s a little—” Moore chuckled, looking a little shocked. “Greedy, isn’t it? I mean, since you clearly like women, so why are you sleeping with men too?” He leaned forward, dipping his voice as if he’s telling a secret. Or being a sanctimonious bastard. “Isn’t that like cheating?”

“I don’t like him.” Riley said firmly with a glower.  

He hummed noncommittally, patting her fondly on the hip. Despite his own annoyance, Riley’s presence buoyed him, preventing him from doing anything rash.

“It doesn’t work that way.” He smiled falsely at Moore and walked away before he could hurt the guy. Starting a brawl in the middle of a police department would be the second stupidest thing he has ever done. The first would be using his father’s clearance to call in favours, of course. Nothing would top that. He has done a _lot_ of stupid things in his youth, and he’s not going to add starting a brawl at his workplace to the list.

“You should lodge a complaint to your captain.” Riley murmured, slipping her hand into his. It never failed to amazed him, how real this felt. He could feel the warmth of her small hand, the slight indents of callouses on her fingers, her blunt nails digging slightly into his flesh.

“It’s not going to work.” He replied, shaking his head. “My captain thinks bi people are like the Abominable Snowman. We don’t exist.”

She gave him a faintly amused look, although her brows were still furrowed with irritation. Fortunately, she did not start ranting like Kala or threatening vengeance like Nomi. Instead, she leaned against him, hooking her arm around his waist in comfort.

* * *

“What was it like?” Lito murmured. He was sitting so close their thighs brushed against each other, but Will doesn’t mind. He enjoyed the comfort of the proximity, and he could tell that Lito was not in his usual playful mood.

“What was what like.” He said dryly.

“Being out.” Lito replied.

He fell silent, slipping into a pensive mood. Sharing headspace with seven other strangers meant you know more about them than you know about yourself, and sometimes Will couldn’t help but get involved with Lito’s business.

Because Will’s cluster was his, and damn if he doesn’t want to protect them all. Even if badass Sun refused to be protected and Wolfgang would die rather than asked for help.

“Well, I’m not really out. I mean, it’s not like I declare to everyone that I’m bi.” He shrugged.

“But you didn’t hide. Or lie to everyone.” Lito argued.

There’s _that._

“Look, I’m not some famous actor who has like, a million of nosy fans.” He sighed. “Our situations are going to be different. Some stranger on the street is not going to care if I’m gay or bi or a serial killer.” He sighed again at Lito’s stricken expression. “I’m not trying to be insensitive. Or to tell you to expect the same reactions that I got when people find out that I’m bi.”

God, he was terrible at this.

“I always find girls hot. Typical high school boy, right? Then I started finding guys hot too. And then the first thing I did in college was to fall into bed with my RA.” He managed to pull out a laugh from Lito, and something that felt like victory spasmed in his chest at the sight. “And I suppose that’s when I realize I’m not totally straight, so I experimented in college. Slept around. Maybe it’s a phrase or something, like what everyone says. Like how could you possibly be attracted to both men and women? You just can’t decide, that’s all.” He snorted bitterly, wishing he could rewind time and tell his younger self not to care about what people thought of him. “People tried to convince me that I’m being selfish and greedy and couldn’t make up my mind on what I want. Or that I’m some sort of slut. That I’m gay since I like guys, or straight because I like girls.”

“Typical stereotypes.” Lito scoffed in derision. He reached out to squeeze Will’s hand and was rewarded with a small, grateful smile.

“People will always be horrible with things they do not understand. Sometimes it’s scary how ignorance and fear would twist us to become someone unrecognizable.” Capheus said softly, his eyes warm and brown in the sunlight as he stared at the two men. His sudden appearance was greeted with smiles from both of them. “Loving someone of one’s own gender does not make it _wrong_. There’s nothing special about it. What’s special is the ability to love someone else, and the people who loves you will not care. They will understand.”

He directed his last words to Lito with a kind smile. Will felt his heart clenched and wished he had someone like Capheus when he was still young and fearless and lost.

If only there were more accepting people like Capheus in this world. Perhaps there would be lesser people like Lito, whose fear had nearly alienated and pushed away the people he loved.  

* * *

He’s not going to admit that he’s avoiding Nathan Moore, but he’s avoiding Nathan Moore. He would have skipped out of attending this party if Diego hadn’t dragged him out tonight.

The precinct had thrown a surprise party for the captain in the city’s newest club, and it would be rude not to participate. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he actually came to a club, maybe for the rare times he found himself being jostled in the crowd of a Berlin club, dance music screaming in his ears as he tried to find Wolfgang.

Being a cop had put quite a damper on his social life.

“Come on, live a little. Grab the chance to pick up a lovely lady.” Diego hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. “Or lad, whichever you’re preferring tonight.”

“I’m okay right here.” He muttered under his breath.

Diego rolled his eyes and disappeared into the dancing crowd. He could just spy some of his colleagues on the other side, going wild for the night. He turned back to the bar counter, running his thumb idly around the rim of his glass.

He suddenly missed Riley, wishing she was beside him. If he focused hard enough, he could hear the echo of some Euro music hit playing at the back of his mind, her familiar presence drifting lazily in deep sleep.

“Not going to join in?” Moore sat down on the stool beside him, waving the bartender over.

The lines of his shoulders stiffened, an almost unconscious reaction to someone untrustworthy. Suddenly, he wished he had went with Diego.

“Not that young anymore.” He shrugged, his smile stiff on his face.

There’s a lot of things he regretted in his life. Not taking the out that Moore had unintentionally given him was one of them. Perhaps he was too nice. Diego had commented that he was too soft at times to be a cop, although half of the other times he liked to rage about how fucking crazy Will was.

But Moore had seemed almost pleasant this evening, not alluding to anything about his sexuality but making small talk about work. His mistake was not noticing how much Moore was drinking until he noticed the red flush on the other man’s cheeks.

“Look, Will, I just want to apologize for how rude I was recently.” Moore said, sounding almost apologetic. “It wasn’t my place to pry into your business or anything.” He leaned closer as the loud music continued to play around them. He wasn’t uncomfortably close, but he was in Will’s personal space, too close for someone he doesn’t trust or even remotely like. “I mean, I really don’t have the right to judge if you like pussy or cock. It’s a free world, right?”

“Yes.” He said, hesitant. He tried to scoot back, hanging dangerously at the edge of his stool.

“So how about we hook up?” Moore grinned at him. “A one-time thing. We can totally forget about it the next day.”

“Um, that’s— that’s nice.” He winced. It’s not like it’s the first time he has been hit on, so why was he being so awkward. “But, no. No. I have someone.”

He tried to slip out of his stool, but found his escape route blocked by Moore standing up abruptly to stop him.

“It’s fine, isn’t it? It’s not really cheating.” Moore frowned. “I’m sure you have done this before.”

“I actually don’t sleep with other people when I’m in a relationship.” He snapped. He’s seriously tired of people thinking he’s unfaithful and capricious just because he’s bi.

“Hey, hey, relax.” Moore said in an infuriatingly flippant tone.

Will sighed and tried to push past him, spotting Diego’s head bobbing along the sea of dancers on the dance floor.

“Hey, come on!” Moore reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him back.

He spun around and suddenly he was Sun, cold fury burning in his chest as she seized Moore’s hand and wrenched his fingers back. A strangled scream spilled from Moore’s lips, and it was Kala’s vindictive spite that sent his fist crashing into Moore’s sternum – not hard enough to break bone, but enough to bruise and knock the wind from him.

“Touch me again and I’ll shatter every bone in your hand.” Wolfgang threatened, and the German’s anger was like a burning steel blade at the back of his head.

Nomi carried his feet out of the club, but it was Lito’s strength that shoved his way through the crowd and out into the fresh, night air. He looked down to see his pale skin reddened with the imprint of Moore’s fingers.

“Are you okay?” Capheus asked anxiously.

The summer heat of Nairobi washed over his skin for a brief moment, dragging the tension away from his shoulders before he was back in Chicago’s chilly night.

He nodded his head, but his heart was still racing behind his ribcage and his voice was still trapped in his throat.

“You need me to go back in and break his face?” Wolfgang offered.

Riley ghosted up next to him, her eyes wide with fear. Her grip on his hand was almost painful, but it was a pain that he welcomed this time. With her soothing presence by his side, he managed to regain usage of his voice.

“No, Wolfgang.” He objected. “Don’t forget that it’ll be _my_ fist that’s breaking his face and I’ve been breaking far too many rules lately.”

“So it’s okay if no one sees?” Sun asked, a calculating frown in the thin line of her lips. Her movements were subtle, and she looked outwardly calm, but her dark eyes were hollowed out of everything but her ire. Prison had not tempered her anger, merely channelled it.

“No. No one’s breaking anyone’s face or hand or nose.” He smiled.

“Just a punch. Come on.” Wolfgang wheedled. “He’s drunk. He probably won’t even remember anything tomorrow.”

“Except for the giant bruise on his face.” He rolled his eyes, but gratitude was a warm flower in his chest. He looked at Sun with a small, appreciative nod. “Thank you.”

“I booked you a cab.” Nomi said. “Sent a text to your friend and go home now.”

He felt a brief pat on the shoulder and the familiar fragrance of Lito’s cologne tickling his nose as he slipped into the taxi Nomi had booked. Kala and Riley remained with him his entire ride home, and he was too tired and frustrated to complain.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Riley apologized, guilt colouring her voice at the fact that she had been sleeping.

He rolled his eyes fondly and kissed her chastely on the cheek. “Go home. I’m fine.”

“No.” She said petulantly.

“I hope you’re not staying as well.” He turned and raised a brow at Kala – who laughed and promptly vanished in a blink.

“Thanks, I’m really grateful to all of you.” He murmured, tucking Riley under his arm. Her pale hair brushed under his chin as she settled her head against his chest.

“Any time.” She whispered, but he has already drifted off to sleep.

The next day, he came to work with a pounding headache and an armful of a delighted Diego crowing that Nathan Moore has been mysteriously transferred out to the next state, effective immediately.

Obviously the first culprit that came to mind was a certain Nomi Marks, and when she adamantly refused to appear no matter how hard he thought of her, his suspicions were confirmed. Clearly something illegal has been done to make the transfer happened, but Will was too relieved to give a shit.

He hadn’t wanted to blow the matter up and dragged everyone into his shit in the first place, but he couldn't deny how grateful and relieved that his cluster has his back.

He wasn't a social butterfly. His only friend was Diego, and half of the time the guy thought him crazy. He would trust his partner with his life, but the things that plagued his dreams and heart, that stalked his past, they were stuffs that only his cluster knew. He hadn't wanted this in the beginning, what with all the splitting headaches and the nightmares and Jonas Maliki and the thought that he's finally losing it. That he's really as mad as people says. And then came seven other people in his head. Seven strangers he doesn't even know if they were real. Seven people that's gradually starting to feel like family.

Perhaps he got something good out of this after all.


End file.
